Channy Songfic
by younghearts122
Summary: My first songfic. It's a series of songfics about Sonny and Chad although not all are in Sonny or Chad's perspective..


Evacuate the Dancefloor- Cascada (Sonny's POV)

It was the best party ever. Who knew Tawni could throw such a great bash? All of a sudden a really fast song came from the DJ Booth and everyone headed for the dancefloor. Then none other than Chad Dylan Cooper came over to me and asked me to dance. Before I knew it we were the center of attention. I thought Chad couldn't dance? You learn something new every day. We had a great time. He is so adorable.

So Far So Great- Demi Lovato (Sonny's POV)

I was so excited to be invited to my first big Hollywood award show and the best part; I was being escorted by Chad. I thought that the night couldn't get any better but then So Random! won Best Tween Show! I was so excited! Hollywood was just getting better.

You Make Me Feel Like A Star- The Beu Sisters (Sonny's POV)

I didn't think I would be a real big star until Chad asked me out. He was my moon and I am his sun, or in other words his Sonny. He loved me for who I was and didn't want me to change for anybody. He called me special all the time and he just makes me feel so good inside. Every day is amazing with him. He loves me more than himself sometimes. I shine in his heart. He makes me feel like a star.

Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation (Chad's POV)

I knew I wasn't right for her. She was from Chuckle City and I was from Mackenzie falls, the number 1 teen show. I kept telling myself that I was better than her but all I could think was that I would be wrong for her, not the other way around. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just couldn't see myself without her. I wasn't really with her but that was all I could think about. I saw her and her eyes were on fire like melted chocolate. Her smile was the most beautiful thing. I knew I was bad for her I would probably hurt her with my uncontrollable conceitedness. But she was so graceful. I couldn't let her slip through my fingers I was going to ask her out… right after lunch.

Cowboy Casanova-Carrie Underwood (Sonny's POV)

I was sick of it! Chad had hurt me for the last time. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. I told every girl in Condor Studios not to trust him and if they did they would only get hurt. If only I wasn't so naïve. I should have seen this coming. He's America's bad boy! I am so stupid to think I could trust him! Who sends a stunt double on risky dates with their girlfriend? Honestly? None of these girls listened to me of course. They can't get past his hair and deep blue eyes. I have had it. He is going to wish he had never done this to me and I am running out of his life as fast as I can.

Teardrops on my Guitar- Taylor Swift (Sonny's POV)

How could he not see it? I looked at him with my big brown eyes everyday and he never acted like he liked me. Why can't he see I love him? So much more then he loves himself. I'm breathless when he walks by. If his girlfriend doesn't know she's lucky then she is not right for him. I cry myself to sleep every night because he never notices me like I want him to. I just want him to be mine. Is that so much to ask?

Footprints in the Sand- Leona Lewis (Sonny's POV)

He has been away filming his movie for two weeks now and I miss him so much. But I know he is still here. He is my guide. He promised to always be here. He would carry me when I needed a friend. Even though he was miles away I knew he was right there next to me when I was happy or sad. He was my everything and now he was everywhere I looked. He was my shoulder to laugh on. I knew he wouldn't be gone too much longer. I knew I'd find his footprints in the sand.

Love Don't Come Easy- Diana Ross (Sonny's POV)

I had told my mom how much I loved him and she told me "You can't hurry love it's a game of give and take. You just have to wait, give it time now matter how long it takes." The only thing that keeps me holding onto these feelings is her kind words. I know that love takes time but I didn't think it would be this hard. Now I know that love doesn't come easy. Thanks to mom I have the patience to wait for Chad.

Don't You Know You're Beautiful – Kellie Pickler (Tawni's POV)

She thought because Chad was mad at her she wasn't pretty. Being me I never admitted this to anyone but she needed it. "Don't you know you are beautiful Sonny, just the way you are?" I couldn't believe I had just said that. "Really?" she said to me. She wasn't making this any easier. "Yes and if he doesn't notice that let him go. Let him fly. Keep your head up. Get on with your life! You are beautiful and can do whatever you want. You are Sonny Munroe and if he doesn't appreciate that he isn't worth your time!" Nice Tawni wasn't so bad after all.

Ordinary Day- Vanessa Carlton (Sonny's POV)

I had seen him in a dream. He seemed so normal. I knew he found everything he looked for. He told me to live for today. He seemed so different, dazzling but ordinary. I never felt this way. His eyes weren't those of a stranger. I felt like I've known him forever. He just couldn't be real. He asked me to go with him but when I reached for his hand I woke up. He wasn't just a dream. He was so real he wanted me to go with him. Away from the Falls away from So Random! just somewhere with him. Chad, the boy of my dreams was that ordinary boy looking toward the sky.


End file.
